


Degrees of Lewdity: Rules.

by Arminhasagun



Category: Degrees of Lewdity (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminhasagun/pseuds/Arminhasagun
Summary: Hello! I recently posted my rules on the subreddit if you saw, but I felt the need to post it here just in case.
Kudos: 3





	Degrees of Lewdity: Rules.

What I will write for: Basically anything you request. You want an x reader? Sure. Want an NPC x NPC? Alright. You want an NPC or your mc to go by certain pronouns? Of course. I will write for anything:)

What I won’t write for:

-Non-con: I know this game basically revolves around this topic, but I’m just not a big fan of it and it makes me uncomfortable:( so just please don’t request it.

-Human waste kinks: it’s just-it’s just a no from me.

-Trans Fetishization: I’ve been in a lot of communities where they fetishize trans people, especially trans women. Mpreg I will not do. (It fetishizes trans men who haven’t have bottom surgery or just a bio man getting pregnant)You can request a trans headcanon, but just no trans fetish. Please respect our trans brothers and sisters:)🏳️⚧️

-Incest: I think I won’t have to worry about this, but yeah.

-Vore, necrophilia: It just makes me uncomfortable and I’m not a fan of it.

Lolicon/Shota: NO.(I don't think I have to worry about it, but no.)

Maybe so:

Somnophilia: IF only two sides agree on it.

Bestiality: Um, since you kind of have to deal with beast either way, so It’s fine I guess.


End file.
